She will never leave you
by Feux follet
Summary: [Os] In the darkness of his mourning, Tom try to come back into the light. But he can't do this alone. And that is why friendship exists. It takes place in the end of episode 8 from season 7.


_Hello!_

 _I wanted to write another one-short about Tom after Barbara dies. I hope this one will please you._

 _For the recall, I am not English, so if you see some mistakes in this, please don't be upset. I am truly sorry for them._

 _Have a nice reading!_

* * *

 **She will never leave you**

* * *

 _"Sometimes, when one person is absent,_  
 _the whole world seems depopulated."_  
 _—Allphonse de Lamartine_

Tom had sat in a corner of the kitchen, the head between his hands. The quote was so true to him. Eyes closed, he did not support any more the sight of these places by knowing that the marvelous being which lived there had now left forever. If he could still hear her soft voice, that was not enough for him. He could not live only with memories. And without her, he had the feeling that he could not live any more at all.

Reggie was in front of the door, a package wrapped in the arms. He addressed a radiant smile to the young widower, and they both took over the road for the cemetery. Tom often threw short blows of eye to the package, but Reggie had wrapped it too well so that it does not reveal his mysteries. The reverend ends up giving up, waiting until Reggie condescends to show him what he was holding. Finally, Reggie open up the package. A carrousel. It was a carrousel. Without being the copy of that which he had asked for their marriage, Tom could see in this small object the promise of the old days. He offered a recognizing glance to his young friend, but this one added:

"There is still another thing. The carrousel will take care of her, but you, you must see"

Tom followed him without asking questions. He had always appreciated the young boy, and during the weeks which had followed the death of Barbara, a deep friendship had bound them. The reverend was delighted of this, and among the dark moments of mourning, the visits of Reggie were always a sunbeam. They arrived at the community center, and Tom was wondering why he should be here when Reggie took his arm and take him into it.

The room was plunged in the darkness. The guests were not turned over on their arrival, too occupied observing the pictures on the wall. Timothy addressed a friendly smile to Tom, before returning to the device which it handled better and better. Reggie had found a place and had settled there, leaving the reverend upright in the alley. It is at this time that he saw her. Her merry face, fixed by the photography, contrasted so much with the pale mine that the illness conferrer to her. Her features were slackened, and as the photographs raveled, he felt that he was slackened himself. She was there, his dear Barbara. She was there, and she would never left.

The tears started to point at the end of his eyes and, being turned over, he addressed a recognizing smile to Reggie, who smiles to him in return. Returning to the screen, Tom understood finally this truth that he had often addressed himself to the people plunged into mourning. Life must continues. Tears began to roll over his face, and Tom covered them with his hands. The pain was so hard. It was to hard. How could he let her go?

The meeting was completed quickly, and Timothy ran to light the lights. Some noises of people who were complaining about this light were heard, but all the guests were agree to say it was a beautiful birthday. They all rose, while the young reverend remained sited, plunged into deep reflections. He had a movement of surprised by feeling a hand posed on his shoulder. Sister Monica Joan was looking at him with a kind smile.

"Happy birthday, sister" The young reverend smiles, while rising up.

"My dear child … One day, the alive ones must release the hand of deaths. You cannot bring her back, but you cannot either retain her. Barbara will never leave you. Do not torture yourself like you are doing. You have to live, you have to. Do not waste your youth by running after your memories. They will never leave you. She will never leave you. And the light will return one day." Was the answer of the old nun.

The young reverend looked at her, surprised. But sister Monica Joan, after a last smile, was now running after a last piece of cake. Things will never change, whatever happen in this world. The reflection made Tom smile. Because, after all, he couldn't give up when Barbara wanted to live so much. Maybe a part of him was dead in the same time of Barbara's. But the other one should live, for both of them.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it :)_

 _Thanks for having read this!_

 _Let me know what you think about it, please, it's always a pleasure to know your reactions._

 _Have a nice day!_


End file.
